Love You More
by x - Torchwood's Baby Blue - x
Summary: What if John had seen Sherlock before Mike had introduced them to each other? What if he had felt something? Something he had never felt before? Slash John/Sherlock. Inspired by song Love You More by JLS. Own zilch. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. New fic again! Inspired by the song Love You More by JLS. I don't own and Sherlock characters or the lyrics. John may be a little OOC but for this to work I had to alter him a bit! Sorry John! Please review. Thanks TWBB xx

First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful  
>But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away<br>And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out what it was that I should have said

Into my third week of being back home, out of a war zone, I was going out of my mind. My limp, my arm, my hand, it was all too much. Sitting in my dark and dingy flat, I felt enclosed. The wall closing in on me and the darkness consuming me. I had to get out...

Walking through the park, stick in hand, limping along, I see a crowd up ahead. Curiosity getting the better of me, as it usually does, I walked up to have a look. Everyone was crowding around police tape. A body was lying in the middle of a ring of the tape and a line of police officers trying to keep the crowds at bay, and failing. I snuck around the side and stood right against the tape to get a better look. A few police officers in non-uniform were milling around. People in forensic blue suits were standing around the body. And that's when I saw him. And man in a long black coat with a blue scarf, messing black curly hair and a skinny figure was crouched next to the body. From what I could see from a distance, he had long slender fingers that seemed to move around the body with great ease and speed. He lent forward onto his toes, and still crouching, turned around so he was facing me. Just for a split second I caught his eye. Piecing icy blue and green eyes, so light they were almost grey, looked and me for a second. They were cold but full of life. They were older than he was. Clearly a man that had seen the battlefield. More than once. His facial features and bone structure were amazing. His cheek bones high and pronounced, his lips slender and pointy. He was, to be perfectly honest, beautiful. As a military man, I don't have many friends or family or people I love. I have never really had a proper relationship. I have, what you call 'dabbled' in my younger years and have never been quite sure of my sexuality. This moment, however, confirmed all and got rid of any doubt in my mind whatsoever. I felt a great urge to talk to him. But he was clearly working although he didn't look very 'policey'! He obviously wasn't liked either, judging by the looks on the faces of the people around him. He got up and walked in my direction. I panicked, thinking my staring and mental conclusions hadn't gone unnoticed. But he walked straight past me and stopped to talk to a man standing a little way back, watching. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then a feeling of disappointment. That was my chance. My one and only chance to talk to him. Gone in a flash. But it was just a spare of the moment thing. A crush, if you will. A simple honest crush. And I wasn't 15 anymore. I wasn't going to start pining over this person who I saw for 9 seconds and now want to kiss. A crush, definitely. Now, was I trying to convince myself or myself...?

After telling myself to stop being so silly for the rest of the day, through the night and into the next morning, I found it impossible to stop thinking about him. His face. His elegance. He just had a presence about him. I sat in my flat again thinking. Working out what I should have said to this wonderful man should he have come over to me. This was stupid. Really stupid. Time to get out again. Another walk. And I really needed to stop thinking about him. Really, really did.

This did fail somewhat as I found myself waking though the same park, in the same path at the same time. Great start to civilian life, John. Great start.

Please excuse the grammar and any mistakes etc. Update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm gonna be honest with you, I have made a cock up… the timings went all skew. But with some shouting, swearing and two o'clock-in-the- morning writing, I think I have fixed it! I had to completely re-write my plan and change most things. So here it is. Chapter two ever so slightly (a lot) revised. At the end of the last chapter, I had John walking through the same park. My intention was for him to meet up with Mike who would introduce him to Sherlock. But now I'm gonna have to add another part of the chapter before going onto the original plan. Here we go…

After taking another walk in the park and not finding my wonderful man, I went back to my 'flat', if you could call it that. I hated every minute of this nightmare.

I sat there that night, thinking of him. This was really stupid. I was like a lovesick teenager. I had to stop this. So I went to bed, turned out the light and surprisingly slept until 7:00 am the next morning. When I woke up I momentarily forgot about him as the surprise that I hadn't had any nightmares took hold. Then I remembered him again once more. He was the reason why. I had to find him again.

_SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW _

_Third day saw you again, introduced by a friend, said all the words I wanted to.  
><em>

As I walked along the path for the third time that week, I heard my name. I registered it, but not completely. I dismissed it, thinking I was hearing things. But then I heard it again.  
>"John? John Watson?"<br>I stopped and turned around. I recognised him. Then it twigged.  
>"It's Mike. Mike Stamford. " Great. Just what I needed.<br>"Yes. Yes. Hello," I replied shaking his hand. This was going to be fun...

"Ah come on. Who would want to flat share with me?" The question was in fact rhetorical. Mike just laughed.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Nothing. It's just you're the second person to say that too me today."  
>"Who was the first?"<p>

_SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW_

Sitting in a taxi with my old friend Mike, he entered my mind again. His elegance, his posture and that bone structure. Everything about him was perfect. I went off in a daze, blocking out everything else except him.

"John?"

"Huh?" I asked, wondering if I had missed anything.

"Ah… so who were you thinking about?" Mike asked, smiling.

"What makes you think I was thinking about anyone?" I asked.  
>"Because I know when you're fantasising about someone. I just know," he said, putting the emphasis on the 'fantasising'.<br>"Oh…" I replied, mentally kicking myself for letting it get that deep in public.  
>"So who was it?" Mike continued after a while.<br>"Ah, no one…" I said, trying to get him off my case.  
>"Yeah, ok," Mike replied, not believing me. He had every right to but that wasn't the point.<br>We both settled back into our own thoughts. After a while I realised something. Or rather I realised that I hadn't realised something…  
>"Where are we going?" I asked Mike. I had got into a cab with him, not even knowing where I was going.<br>"You'll see," he said, smiling and turning back to gaze out the window.

_**SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW **_

"Bit different form my day!" I observed as I entered the room. The room we had just walked into was one of the rooms that I used to use after hours to practise in when I was training. Back then it was rubbish microscopes, chemicals that didn't really work and test tubes that leaked everywhere. Now it was full of high tech equipment. Computers, microscopes, the whole lot. Mike just smiled at my reaction. I smiled back and turned my attention back into the room. And that was when I saw him. The man I had been trying to get out of my head for three days…

**There you go! Please review this. Cos I'm really not sure…! Thanks for reading. TWBB xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I apologise for being so long at updating. Switching to Sherlock POV then to John at the very end. Will be able to tell. I am going to have to change John's cannon reaction to meeting Sherlock at Barts, as you might have imagined! But I am gonna try and keep it as cannon as I can. Hope you enjoy.**

I looked up as two people entered the room. Damn, not Molly. Really could use that coffee. I looked back down at the pipette I was using, but quickly looked up as I realised I need Mike's phone.

"Mike, can I use your phone? Got no signal on mine," I lied.

"And what's wrong with a landline?" he asked.

"I prefer to text." This is true.

"Sorry, in my coat."

"Here, use mine," said an unfamiliar voice. I looked up at the source. Why did I recognise him? Ah, the crime scene a few days ago. Lucy Jones. He was looking on, mainly at me. That's right, because Donavon made fun of it. Saying he fancied me. Can't have. Clearly military man.

"Thank you," I said as I took the phone. Tan line above wrists. Limp. Psychosomatic. Military doctor. "Afghanistan of Iraq?" I ask. He seemed surprised.

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you-"

"Ah, Molly, coffee," I but in as Molly came in the room with my coffee. I glanced at him again. He looked uncomfortable, looking down and at Mike. May I had touched a nerve there. I looked at him again. "How you feel about the violin?" I asked. He looked a little exasperated but smiled slightly, as if he was glad I was talking to him.

"I'm sorry what?" he said, after looking at Mike.

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end, would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

John looked at Mike, back at me then to Mike again. "You told him about me?" he asked.

"Not a word." Mike smiled. He knows what I'm like by now.

"Then who said anything about flatmates?" he asked, glancing between Mike and I.

"I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for and now here he is, just after lunch with an old friend clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap," I said, pleased with my own deduction.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed. I avoid the question.

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we should be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry got to dash. Think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." I put on my coat and scarf, grabbed the phone and walked past him.

"Is that it?" he asked, getting more annoyed.

"Is that what?" I replied, turning from the door and walking closer. I could see something in his eyes. I've seen it so many times before when people are around me. Lust. Maybe Donavon was right…

"We've only just met and we gonna look at a flat?"

"Problem?" I asked, even though I knew he was screaming inside saying, 'NO, NO. IT'S FINE'.

"We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name," he said. Maybe he was a little peeved. If he did fancy me, this would make him want more…

"I know you're an army doctor, and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you wont go to him for help because you don't approve of him. Possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic. Quite correctly I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think." He looked at me, half gob smacked. The other half was different. Something I didn't recognise. I headed to the door but just before I left, I put my head back round.

"The names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon." In a way, I hoped he would come.

**SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW SH JW**

_Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before. _

How could I want him more than I did when I first saw him. But somehow, hearing him tell me my life story was scary but it opened my eyes. I've had a tough life. Maybe it was time to start enjoying it. And maybe he was the one to help me do that…

**So what did you think? I had to watch the episode and write down the lines as I went so I could get the dialogue right. I took me ages! Thanks for reading TWBB xx**


End file.
